Is The Money Worth Your Soul?
by adagio11
Summary: What’s worth the most? Money or a woman’s beautiful soul? [TATE angst]


**Is The Money Worth Your Soul?**

**Summary: **What's worth the most? Money or a woman's beautiful soul? TATE angst

**Pairing: **Tony and Kate, although it's angst

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine

**Author's Note: **Really fitting lyrics, I hope. Please review. And oh, I recently changed my PenName from Wistful07 to TheMayflower!

**Song: **_Gallery _by Mario Vasquez

* * *

_God broke the mold,  
When he made this one I know  
She's breathtaking but so much more  
She walks in the room, your lungs close  
Making you never want to breathe again  
Her boyfriend has got so much dough  
So much ice his neck and wrist froze  
Is he faithful to her? Hell no  
But she chose to be with him, shorty_

Kate had a huge smile plastered on her face when she walked into the bullpen that morning. I couldn't deny that I loved it when she smiled. It made her lit up and I gave a small smile back when she said good morning. She walked behind her desk and shrugged off her jacket and I stole another glance at her. She'd worn that huge smile every day since she met Kevin. She'd introduced us one day when he came to pick her up. With a fake smile, he'd shaken my hand, exchanging a few words before they left in his Porsche. Okay, I have money as well and yes I like expensive cars and shoes. But I would never try to act like someone I'm not. Sounds deep huh? But you should have seen him. I talked to Abby about it the day after I'd met him. Abby had simply shook her head. "You're jealous, Tony" she'd said. I'd just shrugged. Maybe I was. When I left Abby's lab I went for coffee. When I stood in the queue at the coffee shop I spotted Kevin and his Porsche across the street. The bastard stepped out and held up the door for a blonde in a very expensive black dress. Then he gave her a not so friendly kiss before they went inside the restaurant. I was fuming. But who had expected him to be faithful to Kate?

Now, I watched her boot up her computer, still smiling. I hadn't told her about what I'd seen at the coffee shop a few weeks ago. She would just think I was trying to ruin her relationship again. And second of all, I could see resemblances of me in him. The expensive car, the clothes, the ladies. Often more than on at the same time. Okay, I might have had more than one girlfriend at a time. But this…this was Kate. She didn't deserve this. I knew she was much better than all those stupid girls who after all, just fell for the money. For the rest of the day Kate was looking all happy and once again I didn't have the heart to tell her. Why would she believe me?  
"You have a date with Kevin?" I asked casually that night. She nodded happily. "Yes I have" she said and put on her jacket.

"See you tomorrow" she smiled another dazzling smile and left.

"Yeah. Have fun" I said half-heartedly as she left the bullpen.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime_

When she came into the bullpen the next morning she didn't look as happy as the day before.

"Bad date, Kate?" I teased. That was my style, teasing. On the outside, I wasn't the caring type with the worried Kate are you okay?´ Even if I wanted to be, I wasn't.

"What? No. It was fine" Just fine…The previous dates had been fabulous´ and amazing´.

"So why aren't you grinning like an idiot?" I asked. My way to care.

"It's nothing. I'm just being stupid"

"About what?"

"Kevin called me Danielle last night. Just a slip. Hell, why am I so paranoid. It's probably just his sister or something" Kate said, trying to rather convince herself than convincing me. But I saw this as my chance.

"Kate, I saw Kevin at the restaurant across from the coffee shop, a while ago. He…was with this blonde and…"

"So you're saying he's got another girlfriend?" I just nodded in response. She just shrugged and I immediately knew that she knew but didn't want to admit it.

"Probably his sister" Kate said in a low voice and then focused on her paperwork.

_Because_

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be,  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery_

I sighed and stole another glance at Kate. She looked indifferent to what I just told her but I knew that a silent debate was going on in her mind right now. In that moment I knew I just wanted to grab her by the shoulders and tell her what a bastard Kevin was and that I would never do that to her. But why would she believe me? She probably saw us as the same type of morons. I was conflicted. I knew that Kevin didn't care the least about Kate. She was to impress others. Just as he Porsche and Armani shirt was. He would trade her for someone new when he was tired of her looks. Then she would be nothing but a conquest to him. His money would make some other girl take Kate's place. And that was the difference between Kevin and me. I would never cherish money over Kate.

_She's so confused  
She knows she deserves more  
Someone who will love and adore  
But his money's hard to ignore  
She really doesn't know what to do  
Girl it's just a matter of time  
Before he finds another more fine  
After he's done dulling your shine  
You're out the door and he's through with you_

The next day it seemed like Kate had forgotten about what I'd said. Kevin called and invited her out for lunch and she gladly accepted. But her eyes told me that she hadn't completely forgotten what I'd told her. When she ends a relationship, I know that she always promise herself to never get into another. But Kevin was hard to ignore. His money, his fake manner. It was almost so good that you believed it. Just almost. When Kate left for lunch, I watched her back as she walked for the elevator. She deserved so much more than this. She was worth more than all that money. And I wanted to tell her. Tell her that Kevin was an ass and that he would dump her as soon he laid his eyes on someone new. Tell her that she didn't have to do this to herself because I knew what this does to her self-esteem. And finally, tell her that I would never do anything like that.

_Tell me is the money worth your soul?  
Tell me what's the reason that you hold on,  
When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you?  
And girl you're just way too fine  
Gotta be treated as one of a kind  
Girl use your mind  
Don't be just another dime_

I skipped lunch and decided to work on my reports instead. The little mountain had grown to big for my desk and now resided on the floor beside the trashcan. Kate came back an hour later, that huge smile back.

"It was his sister, DiNozzo"

"What?"

"That blonde you saw him with. I asked him. He said it was his sister. She was visiting from L.A"

I offered a small smile. "Oh, okay. Great" This only made the urge to shoot Kevin even heavier. He'd lied through his teeth to Kate. Because that kiss hadn't been an innocent brother-sister thing. Hell, it had looked like he was going to eat her up. I wanted to scream to Kate and ask why the hell she did this to herself. Ask if she didn't know that she was worth much more than his stupid money. I would gladly give up mine to have Kate by my side. I silently prayed that Kate would use her common sense and she what a moron Kevin was.

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery_

_You're a masterpiece  
I know that he  
Can't appreciate your beauty  
Don't let him cheapen you  
He don't see you like i do  
Beautiful not just for show  
Time that someone let you know_

I stayed late that night as well. I didn't have anything better to do. Kate had left early. She was going out for dinner with Kevin again. Now the elevator dinged and Kate came around the corner. Dressed in the most amazing crimson dress ever. Her brown curls hanging loose around her face.

"You look great" I offered and she smiled at me. "Thanks, Tony. I promised Abby to show her the dress"

"Okay. Is Kevin coming to pick you up?" I said as casual as I could. She nodded. "Uh-huh. I better hurry. Bye"

"Bye, Kate…Um, have a good time"

"I will" she smiled that beautiful smile of hers again before she disappeared around the corner. I sighed heavily and mentally slapped myself for being such a coward to not tell her. Maybe tomorrow...

_I can't take  
Seeing you with him  
'Cause I know exactly what you'll be  
In his gallery  
Just not fair  
And it's tearing me apart  
You're just another priceless work of art  
In his gallery  
In his gallery

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Was it bad? Please please drop off a review!**


End file.
